


Within These Walls

by KittieHill



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, New to this fandom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Please be gentle, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: Audrey knows the hidden passageways of the Great Northern. She also happens to know which room FBI Agent Dale Cooper is staying in.I started watching Twin Peaks again and was suddenly inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy it! Please comment and let me know how you found it.Not beta'd masturbation smut. First story in this fandom.





	Within These Walls

The walls of the Great Northern are filled with twists and turns, secret passageways and nooks which create a perfect hiding spot if you know where to go. Audrey does, she has grown up here all her life, finding the secrets and gossip of the residents of Twin Peaks and the tourists who visit for the fishing or hunting. Mostly its dull, boring talk between men who smoke too many cigars and drink too much scotch whiskey, but occasionally she stumbles upon something interesting. Something which changes her inside and makes her stomach all swirly.

The first one had been aged fourteen. She had hidden in the passageway which connected the Honeymoon suite. It's not entirely clear why the designers of the building put in these passages, except perhaps for their own perverted use, but Audrey doesn't think about that as she ducks inside and shuffles down just in time to watch the newlyweds enter. The couple aren't local, they're visiting from outside the state which helps Audrey feel less terrible about spying on them.

Laura Palmer had whispered to her about the acts that two people could do together in the dark. They had learned about reproduction in biology but the way Laura had explained it, it hadn't sounded scientific. It had sounded filthy and passionate and _oh so grown up._ Audrey watches as the husband turns his wife around, stripping her of her clothing and walks her backwards, kissing at her neck and chest until the woman is sighing contentedly. Audrey feels her face flush, her heart rate speeding up as the man takes off his clothes too, standing fully naked and aroused, his _thing_ between his legs hard and pointing upwards, not like the tiny worm that her brother and father have between theirs when she sees them occasionally after bathing or changing. 

The woman is moaning now, gasping as the man pushes himself inside her in one quick thrust. Audrey watches wide-eyed as the pair move in a steady rhythm, the woman wrapping her legs around her husbands waist as they kiss and breathe into one another's mouths. It doesn't take long before the man is crying out in what sounds like pain, but his face is slack and smiling as he bends to kiss his wife, rolling off her and pulling her in for a hug. Audrey sits with her hand shaking, her genitals feeling swollen and wet for the first time, so wet that she considers that maybe she's had an accident in the excitement. She had ran back to her room as quietly as possible, locking the door and straddling a pillow, rubbing her sensitive mound against the feather filled cushions until a shiver of pleasure makes her gasp out loud. 

Laura is giddy when Audrey tells her the news. Laura makes her feel like a  grown up. A  woman.

The second event which arouses her is when the FBI agent comes to town. Audrey watches him around  the hotel , flirting and attempting to get him to notice her. He's too good. Too good for Twin Peaks, this town will spit out the good in him and eat him alive but she watches, intrigued as his hair shines in the light of the sun. 

She had promised that she wouldn't spy on him, promised herself that it wasn't healthy. This lasts all of a week before she's crouched in the walls beside his room, her eye at the small spyhole hidden in one of the knots of the wooden panelling. He's doing his exercises, hanging upside down from a special bar fixed to the wooden beams, then he's down and doing push ups, sweat pouring from him but his hair still in immaculate place.

He looks dreamy. Like an action figure of an FBI agent.

After he has finished his report on the little recording do-hickey, he undresses into his pyjamas and then climbs into bed. Cooper has brought a book to read and is attempting to get through a chapter but he's restless, Audrey watches as he huffs and puffs before putting the book to one side and then pushing back the covers.  She bites her lip as she watches Cooper pull down his trousers, his cock already plump and hard against his stomach as he strokes and teases it. Audrey can feel the heat building in her stomach, feel the early onset of arousal as she watches this man, this brilliant, fantastic man showing how base in nature he can be as he wraps his hand around his thick cock and strokes. Cooper's breathing hitches and he twists his hands at the tip before moving back down the shaft, his left hand cupping his testicles as his head falls back on the pillow with another soft breath.

Audrey wants to break through the door, she wants to hold him down and impale herself on him. She wants to feel her virginity being taken thoroughly by this man. 

“Oh” she hears him whisper, eyes fluttering shut as he rolls his hand around his tip, spreading the wetness which has collected on the slit. Audrey watches as the precome glitters in the lamplight, lubricating Cooper's cock as he moves his hand up and down rhythmically, clenching his toes into the thick mattress as he bucks his hips into his grip again and again.

Audrey moves her hand under her skirt, pushing her underwear aside as she strokes herself gently. She has discovered the pleasure she can give herself, knows exactly how to touch herself to bring herself to a blazing climax that seems to shatter the world around her. She'll have to be quiet, not that that will be easy as she watches her crush touch himself.

Cooper's hand speeds up, hips thrusting into the circle of his fingers whilst his other hand rolls and fondles his testicles, pushing further back to press against his perineum. He's making soft breathy exhales. Whispers in the semi-darkness of the room. Audrey strains to hear what he's saying as she covers her mouth to hide the gasp as she hears it, faint at first but definitely there.

“Audrey”

Her head swims, her heart pounds. FBI agent Cooper is touching himself over her, bringing himself off over her body, over images and fantasies of her.

Audrey's eyes are glued to the detective, watching his hand moving, how his powerful and strong thighs clench and contract with each movement. How his buttocks tense as he pushes himself up into his own grip.

“Oh Audrey” he groans again, biting at his bottom lip as though he's disgusted at himself, as though he cannot speak the words aloud. 

Audrey's hands have stopped moving, she's too in shock to continue touching herself as she keeps her eyes fixed on Dale Cooper. She's watched enough people doing this act to recognise the signs of impending climax and she leans in in an attempt to get closer. Cooper is gasping now, breathing coming thick and fast before he freezes solid, twitching and throbbing in his hand before he moans loudly and begins to pulse hot, thick ejaculate across his fingers and stomach. Audrey clamps her mouth closed, careful not to make a sound as she watches Cooper continue to spurt white lines across his skin. Cooper groans and falls back boneless against the bed; his hand moving carefully due to the sensitivity currently running through him. 

Coaxing the final few drops from his cock, Cooper lets his penis fall back to his stomach. Exhaling shakily he looks down at the mess and winces, reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside cabinet to dab away his essence. He pulls his pyjama trousers back up, tucking himself away before yawning and clicking off the lamp  leaving the room in darkness except the occasional truck passing by the window.

Audrey steathily climbs from her hiding spot and exits the passageway, rushing straight back to her room and throwing herself on the bed. It doesn't take long before she's screaming with pleasure, unable to stop herself or bite down on her pillow like she normally does. 

She really needs to step up her flirtation, she smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow me, you can contact me on:  
> kittiekatthings.tumblr.com  
> @herekittiekat
> 
> Thanks! X


End file.
